Killer Penguins
by Gooey
Summary: An accident at the smashers' mansion leaves the various fighters no choice but to sail on a cruise ship while they wait for everything to be fixed. Oh yeah, Dedede also takes this opportunity to kill everybody for no apparent reason. That naughty penguin.
1. Chapter 1

**Killer Penguins**

After the incident where half of the Smash Mansion was destroyed by a derailed train, Master Hand was not sure what to do. He sat in his office with Crazy Hand, his not-so-sane counterpart and thought.

"What to do… what to do!?" Master Hand said to himself, panicking.

"Well…" Crazy Hand said. "We could always blindfold them all and throw them off a cliff!"

"What a brilliant idea!" Master Hand exclaimed. "And then we would- Wait… didn't we do that last time and cause a train to run into the mansion?"

"No… What would make you think that?"

Master Hand motioned towards the railway that was positioned right next to the mansion.

"Oh… well…"

Silence.

"I've got it!" Master Hand said in an overdone posh English accent. "We'll send them off on a cruise ship while the slave Waddle Dees can clean up this mess!"

"What a splendid idea, brother!" Crazy Hand said. "And then as they leave the dock we can set the ship on fire and they can all die!"

Crazy cackled evilly.

"You do know that killing people isn't the solution to everything, right?"

Crazy shrugged. Somehow.

* * *

"Attention Smashers!" Master Hand boomed into the PA system. "Everybody to the foyer. NOW!"

The hand floated down to the bottom floor of the mansion, where everybody was assembled.

"Peoples! Crazy Hand and I have found the perfect way to solve this predicament!"

"Really?" Crazy asked.

Master Hand hit Crazy.

"We have decided to send you out on a cruise ship while we fix up this mess!"

"It's the perfect solution!" Crazy Hand said cheesily, his thumb up.

"So… um… yeah! Pack your bags go do something!"

Silence.

Crazy Hand floated forward. "Yeah, distract yourselves while I rig the ship with-"

Master Hand hit Crazy again.

Everyone stared blankly.

"Don't worry! Everyone knows that Crazy Hand here is quite insane and can't be trusted! He's lying! There are no explosives to rig the ship with! And there isn't a hole in the hull either!"

Master Hand started sweating.

Everyone stared.

"Go pack your bags or something!"

Master Hand sweated even more.

"Please?"

Crazy Hand pushed Master Hand into a padded cell.

"Now that the _crazier_ of us two hands can't bother us any more, go pack your bags for the cruise!"

The Smashers left to pack their luggage.

"Let me out of here!" Master Hand screamed. "I demand it at once!"

Crazy Hand whistled while walking away.

"Crazy Hand's going to kill you all! Why won't anybody listen to me!?"

"I will…" Roy said, locked in the cell.

"Ah! That's where you went! I was looking for you! You see-"

Master Hand noticed that Roy was biting on his skin.

"Um…"

* * *

The Smashers assembled themselves on a conveniently placed dock as their ship came in. It was humongous, with streaks of gold and the logo of Smash Bros. on the side.

"Wow… it looks so… awesome!" Ness exclaimed.

"Wait a second!" Crazy Hand shouted. "This is the wrong ship!"

"What do you mean?" Ness asked. "It has the logo on it and all, doesn't it?"

"Ah, but since _I _now own the mansion it has been changed!"

A different ship rolled in with the words 'Crazy Hand is better than you!' on it.

"But this one looks so… horrible!"

"Live with it!" Crazy Hand barked.

The Smashers slowly boarded the ship.

Crazy Hand laughed to himself. "Little do they know that the ship is going to explode in five days and that they are all DOOMED!"

He cackled evilly.

"What did you just say Crazy Hand?" Mario asked.

"Nothing!" Crazy chirped.

* * *

**FIRST DAY of the Smashers' cruise**

"Wow…" Dedede said, as he stared back at the dock as the ship left for sea. He slowly walked away from the balcony and stretched his arms out, yawning. "It's great to be out here! The sea is such a great place to be!" He took in a whiff of air, then let out a big 'Ah'.

Suddenly, the gang of the 'cooler' group of Smashers approached the penguin.

"Hey, look guys!" Marth said, with Sonic, Yoshi and Luigi behind him. "It's the stupid fat penguin!"

"Go away, you guys!" Dedede said. "I'm just trying to enjoy the cruise!"

"Heh, you're just saying that because you're _old_!" Sonic sneered.

"Yeah! Let's throw badly cooked pancakes at him!" Yoshi shouted.

A barrage of pancakes flew at the helpless penguin, smacking him on the face.

"No! Stop!" Dedede said, cowering.

The gang laughed at the bird before abruptly leaving.

"Those darn kids!" Dedede exclaimed, waving his fist. "I shall get them for what they have done…"

He sat there for a moment.

"But how?"

* * *

"Hey there Mario, my buddy!" Dedede said, walking into the nearest room.

"Don't-a call me that!" Mario said, waving his arms in the penguin's face. "I'm not your friend, and I never was!"

"Why does everybody hate me!?" Dedede wailed, hugging onto Mario.

"Hey-a! Stop that! Can't you see that I'm-a carrying around a giant branding iron!?"

…

"Mario, why exactly are you carrying around a giant branding iron?"

Mario whacked Dedede in the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

The penguin woke up in a bed, surrounded by bright lights.

"Wha… where am I?" he said drowsily.

"Oh! You're awake!" Dr. Mario said. "You've been out for quite a while!"

"Uh…" the penguin said, climbing off the bed. "What happened?"

"You seem to have been hit by a large blunt object on the forehead," Mario said.

"Ah. Now… where was I?" Dedede said, walking towards Mario. "I know! I shall slowly kill off all the Smashers for their mean actions towards me! And then I shall reign supreme!"

He cackled evilly.

"Ho ho ho! You're such a good joker!" Mario said. "Such a good joker that you will be allowed more than 2 grams of food this evening!"

"Wait, we weren't be-"

"Shut up!"

"Um… Mario, are you okay?"

"Shut up!"

"Um…"

"Go kill someone or something, get out of my face!"

"Mario…?"

Mario hit Dedede in the face.

* * *

Dedede strode into the dining hall, his chest sticking out in defiance.

"Hey, look guys, it's the fat one!" Marth sneered, pointing at Dedede.

"Don't you dare call me that! I find it _very _offensive!"

"Aren't all penguins fat anyway?" Yoshi laughed.

The group of youths cackled.

"Hm! So be it! Everybody on this boat -"

The penguin stomped on the table, and all the other Smashers' heads turned towards him.

"EVERYBODY on this boat shall die for their sins! For the greater good of justice! For man – um… penguinkind!"

"Fat penguin, has anybody ever told you how much your logic fails?" Marth asked.

"…" Dedede said. "Well, I can still tell a good joke!"

"…" Marth said, watching.

"No really, you'll be _dead _with laughter after this!"

"Um… okay?"

"So these two guys on top of a mountain are listening to a CD one of them brought up. And the first guy asks, 'Why are you listening to such horrible music?' and the second guy replies, 'Hey, at least it's _ore_-iginal!'"

Everybody rolled on the floor laughing.

"'Well I'd rather listen to _rock_ and roll!'"

Everybody laughed some more while Dedede carried Marth away and stuffed him into an oven.

"Hey," Luigi asked. "Have you seen Marth?"

"No," said Dedede, "But he's probably gone away for a long time!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Um… nothing," the penguin replied. He laughed nervously.

…

The penguin ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Killer Penguins**

**SECOND DAY of the Smashers' cruise**

At 4 o'clock in the morning, Dedede's faithful Waddle Dees went down to the kitchen and disposed of Marth's dead and motionless body. Waddle Dees were the perfect people to do his dirty work; their lack of mouths meant that they couldn't tell anyone about anything.

* * *

Dedede awoke from his sleep. It was 8:00 in the morning, and since Dedede was, like usual, very hungry, he decided to go down to eat breakfast.

Kirby was the only other person whose sleep was interrupted by hunger, and had already finished a box of his 'Kirby Star Pops'.

"Hey there Kirbster!" the bird said, stretching his arms.  
"What's up, Dedede?"

Dedede paused to think. "Nothing much, a surge of hunger, all that stuff."

"Ah," the puffball replied. He picked up a box of cereal. "Want some Mari-Os?" He snickered. "Or would you much rather eat bird seed."

The king snatched the box and poured out a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Oh yeah… penguin-man…" Kirby munched on some cereal. "You seen Marth lately?"

"Marth?" Dedede asked, trying to think of something to say. "Why… do you think he's hurt or something?"

The penguin's eye twitched.

"It's just that I haven't seen him around lately," Kirby, said, sipping some orange juice. "His room next to mine and all."

"AH! Right, _THAT_!" Dedede said loudly. He laughed nervously. "Well, NO, _I haven't seen Marth at ALL_!"

His eye twitched.

Kirby stared.

Dedede's eye twitched.

"Oh, what do you know?" Kirby said, looking at his watch. "It's 8:30, time for my morning nap!"

The puffball scurried away into his room.

"Phew… that was close," the penguin muttered.

* * *

"Wake up!" Sonic's voice echoed. "Get up, Yoshi!"

"Morning already?" the dinosaur asked, looking at his clock.

"Yep," Sonic said. "Now get up so we can rig those pancakes!"

"Zelda's cooking is already bad as it is…" the dinosaur protested.

"Are you suggesting _not _trying to be rebellious and totally rad?"

"Pretty much," Yoshi said. He slumped in the bed.

"But being rebellious and totally rad makes you cool! And it attracts chicks?"

"Sonic, is it me, or are you being awfully stupid today?"

"Fine!" the hedgehog said. "I'll do it without you!"

The hedgehog grabbed a bag of gunpowder and dragged it down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey there Sonic!" Dedede called out to the hedgehog as he filled the pancake mix with gunpowder. "Whatcha doing?"

Sonic turned. "Oh, um… this? Well, I…"

Dedede smiled.

"Er…" Sonic mumbled, sweating. "I was just making the pancake mix better!"

"Why do you have a bag labelled 'Gunpowder', which's contents you are dumping in the pancake mix?" Dedede asked happily.

"It's from that shop… Gunpowder…" Sonic said, sweating even more. "Haven't you heard of it?"

"Nope, I sure haven't!" Dedede replied. "Say, what's inside that bag?"

"Well, you see…" Sonic trembled. "Um… er… You see…"

Sonic had a seizure.

"Heh, young folks!"

* * *

Yoshi slowly rolled out of bed and fell on to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Stupid Sonic. Stupid Luigi. Why do I even hang around them?" the dinosaur muttered, as he slowly stood up.

He yawned lazily as he walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl and the box of Mari-Os on the way, he slumped on a chair at the table.

"Oh… um, hi there Yoshi!" Dedede said, grinning. "Please don't throw pancakes at me!"

As the penguin hid under the table, Yoshi didn't seem to notice.

The dinosaur fell asleep on the table.

"What's with him?" Dedede asked Sonic, as he stood up.

"How should I know? He's been acting really weird lately, calling me stupid and all," Sonic said, chuckling. "Me? Stupid? What's gotten into him?"

"Well, you are-"

"Do you want me to throw bacon at you instead, fat bird?"

"I am not a fat bird! You see-"

Sonic threw some conveniently placed bacon at Dedede.

"Penguin, nobody likes you! You're stupid, fat, old and easy to make fun of! You don't deserve to be awesome like us!"

"But-"

"No buts, penguin! I'm kicking you out of your room and you can sleep on deck! Ha!"

"But-"

Sonic threw more bacon at the penguin, then abruptly left.

"Why me? I'm innocent, and I'm just… so lonely…"

Dedede ate his bacon. In a very sad manner.

* * *

Sonic rummaged through the contents of Dedede's room, making sure to inspect everything twice. In one box he dumped the penguin's stuff, and in the other he dumped the penguin's stuff that he wanted to keep. Soon, he came across the Smash Mansion's roster that was given out at the start of the year. Strangely, there was a red 'X' next to Marth's name.

"Hm… maybe he's just listing the awesome people…" Sonic looked closer. "Yeah, he really is a wannabe cool person!"

The blue hedgehog threw the piece of paper on top of the pile Dedede would keep.

"Stupid penguin," he chuckled.

Sonic walked up to Dedede with the penguin's stuff in a wheelbarrow.

"Take this, bird," Sonic said. "Go to your little wine cellar – or wherever you're staying."

The hedgehog huffed loudly and walked away, leaving the penguin on deck.

"A wine cellar?" Dedede said to himself. "What kind of place is that to sleep in?

"I'll surely need a room for myself… but I can't kick out Sonic! He's so intimidating!"

The penguin paced around the wheelbarrow a few times before getting an idea.

"Aha!" he exclaimed unnecessarily loudly. "I'll get rid of Luigi! Nobody likes him anyway!"

Dedede chuckled.

"But Dedede…" Mario said, approaching him from behind. "Wouldn't it be smarter to kill Sonic so you can get YOUR room back? He's just full of himself anyway."  
"True," the penguin said. "But that would-"

Dedede looked at Mario.

"Did you just hear about everything I just said?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Silence.

Mario hit Dedede in the head with a branding iron.

* * *

Yoshi, peering at the whole ordeal from behind a crate, was shocked when he heard the penguin would murder someone. It didn't suit him… maybe he was just fed up with his unpopularity. _Could that mean he murdered Marth?_, Yoshi wondered as he scurried away.

He soon screeched to a halt. He had an idea. He could stop Dedede, and no one would ever no.

The dinosaur walked calmly back to the place where Dedede's unconscious body lay.

* * *

Dedede awoke from his sleep. Although this time he had a sharp pain in his head and he seemed to be in a small, wooden enclosure. Voices from outside were echoing through his head.

"Why thank you, Yoshi, for clearing up space in the dining hall! I shall throw these crates overboard immediately!"

A crate? Why was he inside a crate? Was Yoshi trying to kill him!?

"Yes, Crazy Hand, these crates were very space-occupying. It was necessary to clear up space for… other things."

Yoshi had a stutter in his voice. Why did he have a stutter in his voice? Was he nervous because of something?

"Well, off they go!"

Before the penguin knew it, his small enclosure was tumbling around wildly in the air as he fell. With a big crash, water seeped into the sides of the box. He was going to drown in there!

Dedede struggled and managed to kick the box's lid off. He was deep under the sea now, and swam as fast as he could to the surface. Dedede cried for help, and Zelda came and threw a rope down towards him.

Soon, he was back up on deck, and safe from harm…

* * *

Yoshi calmly paced around his room, whistling. _It's fine_, he thought to himself. _Dedede's dead, there's nothing to worry about_.

"Hey, Yoshi!" a familiar voice called out from behind him.

The dinosaur screamed and backed away into a wall.

"A…Dedede! What a surprise to see you!"

"Hi there Yoshi! Say, have you seen those crates in the dining hall?"

The dinosaur looked at Dedede and crouched in a corner.

"No…" Yoshi said, taking a gulp of air. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just they were there before, and now they aren't!"

"Well… I can't help you about where they are!"

Yoshi laughed nervously.

"That's a shame… Because…" Dedede eyed Yoshi dramatically. "I was **in **one of those crates!"

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"Did you **put me **in one of those crates Yoshi? Did you!?" Dedede questioned, holding the dinosaur up to the wall by his neck.

"No!" Yoshi screamed. "I swear I didn't! I swear!"

"O…kay…" Dedede said, dropping Yoshi to the floor. "Don't lie to me Yoshi, you _really_ don't want to lie to me."

The penguin walked away calmly, as Yoshi was trying to ease the pain on his neck.

* * *

Dedede was happily munching on his second breakfast, when Yoshi, fazed from the penguin's actions, walked up behind him.

"Hello there Dedede!" Yoshi said.

"Hey there bud!" the penguin chirpily replied.

"Well," Yoshi said. "I just want to apologise for throwing pancakes at you! It was wrong, and harmful!"

"I'm glad you've brought yourself back together, Yoshi!" Dedede said, smiling. "Just promise me that you won't hang around your silly gang of yours again!"

"Okay!" Yoshi said, a forced smile on his face.

"Good!" Dedede said. "You're the best of buds!" He stood up and left the room.

"I… am?"

* * *

Luigi's room was located next to a staircase, so it wasn't a hassle disposing of him. Dedede pushed his bed – with Luigi still sleeping in it – to the edge of the staircase.

"What? It's morning already?" Dedede's target asked wearily.

"Yes!" Dedede laughed. "Mourning for your death!"

The penguin pushed the bed down the stair case, and it hitched on one of the steps and crashed into the wall Luigi-first.

Dedede, satisfied by his fate, walked down the stairs to get a fresh glass of OJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Killer Penguins**

**SECOND DAY of the Smashers' cruise**

No one bothered to check what was behind the bed when someone noticed blood seeping out from the sides. It took all of Ganondorf's strength to pull the bed out of the wall, and the body they saw was a disgusting sight. Luigi's body was barely recognisable. All that remained of the plumber were bloodstained gloves and a squashed hat.

* * *

Dedede whistled cheerfully whilst walking towards Luigi's room with a wheelbarrow filled with his stuff. After moving Luigi's belongings into a storage closet, he settled into the room.

"2 down," he said, lying on a spare mattress. "33 to go."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Dedede called.

"Luigi? Is that you!?" Peach's voice replied.

"Yes… um… yes-a! It's-a me, Luigi!" the penguin replied with a bad Italian accent.

"Oh! You're ali-"

"Um… don't open the door, honey!" Dedede said, butting in.

"How dare you call me by that name!" Peach said. "Are you drunk again?"

"Um… Peach! Go away! I'm busy trying to… um… burn photos!"

"Burning photos!?" she screamed, banging on the door. "Photos of who?"

"Photos of you, darling… Um… Yes-a!" Dedede replied.

"You know what!? You're stupid! I never want to see you again!"

"Hypocrite!" the penguin called back.

"I'll have to go hurt Dedede's feelings instead!"

"Okay-a, you go do- Wait, what do you have against Dedede?"

"He's stupid! And unpopular! He may as well be _dead_!" Peach screamed.

"That isn't much of a reason…"

"It's 'reason' enough! Now get out of my sight!"

"You can't even see me, Peach…-a…" Dedede said, yawning.

"Well… hmph!" Peach huffed, storming off.

"She dislikes the great and almighty Dedede…" the penguin muttered. "She must die!"

"Yes! For great-a justice!" Mario exclaimed, peeking out of Dedede's closet.

Silence.

"Mario, what the heck are you doing in my closet?"

The plumber ran out of the room.

"Heh," Dedede chuckled. "Italians."

* * *

The penguin slowly walked towards Yoshi's room. If he wasn't careful, the dinosaur could easily attempt to kill him again. Knocking on the door, Dedede yawned, and leaned in. Suddenly, the door broke of its hinges and fell to the ground.

He looked up to see a shelled creature with a magnificent beak, and shades that covered his eyes. He had the most wonderful hair anyone could wish for, in a 'hip' looking hairstyle. The thing screamed 'awesome'.

"I'm sorry," he said in a suave manner. "I cannot let you through."

Dedede stood up. "Just who are you to say that to me!?"

"He's my bodyguard!" a voiced said from inside the room.

Yoshi stepped into view, staring at the penguin in the eye.

"Yoshi! Why do you need a bodyguard? Just who are you trying to keep away?"

"You!" Yoshi screamed. "You've been threatening to kill me and I think it's time to put a stop to it!"

"I think your stupid turtle-thing should leave…" Dedede said menacingly.

"He's a Koopa Troopa, stupid. And no, he's not leaving."

"Why? Are you going to… cook him?"

The bodyguard hit Dedede in the jaw.

"Okay! That's it! You're going _down_!" the penguin growled.

As the penguin's fist drove in the Koopa's direction, he quickly grabbed it and twisted violently. Within a matter of seconds Dedede was on the ground.

"What the!? I'll get you!"

The penguin hopped back up on his feet and threw another uncoordinated punch at the Koopa. It ducked, and proceeded to kick Captain Falcon (who was nearby) into Dedede's mouth.

The fat bird spat out the Captain. "You're testing me, Koopa!"

Soon it became clear that Dedede wasn't going to win this fight. Enraged by this occurrence, he walked back to 'his' room.

* * *

Crazy Hand's voice rang throughout the ship. "Everybody! To the second floor! Now!"

Soon enough, everyone arrived to see a swimming pool next to the hand.

"I happen to have found this swimming pool! Thus, it shall be named after its discoverer! It is: Crazy Swimming Pool!"

Silence.

"What? Don't you like my original name choice?"

More silence.

"I think it's a - Say… where's Luigi and Marth?"

"We haven't seen Marth for a while. And Luigi's dead!" Samus pointed out.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?"

"When I did, you ignored me completely!"

Everyone else was in the swimming pool.

"Why is everybody here ignoring me?"

"Because nobody cares that Luigi is dead!" someone shouted out from the crowd.

"Luigi's dead!?" Peach wailed.

"Then where's Marth?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know!" Samus screamed. "Weren't you listening before?"

"I was!" Yoshi exclaimed. "And I know where Marth is!"

Everyone gasped.

"He's de-"

Dedede bumped Yoshi out of the way.

"I think he means to say that Marth is swimming with the fishies!"

"Oh. Okay!" Crazy Hand said unsuspectingly.

"Yes! He's dead! And Dedede killed him! He's dead! He's-"

"Yoshi… I think you need to rest for a while…" Sonic said, grabbing the dinosaur by the arm. "You've been really crazy lately! _Chillax_, dude!"

"Get your hands off me!" Yoshi said, struggling violently.

"No, Yoshi, I think you need to-"

"I think you should do what he says," said a voice from the edge of the pool.

It was the Koopa, whose shades shone brightly in the sunlight. His hair ruffled in the breeze, and his teeth were gritted together.

"And who are you, Koopa? Just what are you gonna do to me?" Sonic sneered.

"I have no use for names…" the Koopa replied, the sun falling across his face in a dramatic way. "You have been distressing my client… and being distressed is not what my client wants…"

"You can stop with all this philosophical talk, thanks Mr. I-use-my-vocabulary!"

The Koopa snarled, and hopped across peoples' heads towards Sonic. The hedgehog flailed his arms violently to swim away, but to no avail. The Koopa was on top of him, and pushed his head under the water, while kicking his neck repetitively.

Sonic shook and bubbled until he was suddenly still. Everyone gasped in amazement. The Koopa still threw kicks at the lifeless body, as if it was still a threat.

"He's… dead…" Ness gasped.

There was a deadly silence in the air.

"EVERYONE PARTY!"

The Smashers shuffled out of the pool and into the mess hall to eat some cake.

* * *

When everybody else was distracted, Dedede snuck towards Yoshi's room, only to see the bodyguard standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were… still pummelling Sonic's dead body…" Dedede said, staring blankly.

"I was…" the Koopa said, violently jerking his head towards Dedede. "Then I wasn't.

"As the flow of time passes, we each-"

Dedede punched the Koopa in the face.

"So it's a fight you're looking for…" the Koopa said, clutching his face. "Prepare to be made into mince meat."

Dedede jumped as the Koopa lunged at him. He kicked the turtle in the back several times, then jumped backwards.

"But… how? How can you defeat me without any prior knowledge?" the Koopa questioned, falling to the ground. "It's almost like… a movie cliché…"

"Yeah," Dedede said. "Pretty much."

Suddenly, the bodyguard leaped up and stabbed Dedede in the shoulder with his shades. As the penguin stumbled backwards, the Koopa's look of determination turned into a triumphant smile.

"Face it, King Dedede," the Koopa taunted. "You are not match for me."

"Ah…" Dedede said, staring at the turtle. "But you underestimate something."

"And what might that be, Dedede?"

"The power of _LOVE_!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh," Dedede said.

He pushed the Koopa into a conveniently placed oven.

"Can't take the terror, can you terrapin?" Dedede sneered.

The Koopa was slowly being cooked to death.

"Well, that's just…"

Silence.

Dedede dragged the oven down to the mess hall.

* * *

"Hey, Dedede, this overcooked turtle is delicious!" Ganondorf said heartily.

Yoshi walked into the room.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen my bodyguard?"

"Nooo…" Dedede said, winking.

* * *

Crazy Hand floated at the podium. "I have invited you to this funeral… to discuss Sonic's life. He was a good-"

"He's not even a Nintendo character!" Popo screamed.

"True," Crazy Hand said.

He threw Sonic's body overboard.

Everybody cheered.

"Guess that's the end of him!" Dedede laughed.

"That would've fit the context a few hours ago," Nana sighed. "Right now it's irrelevant!"

Dedede shrugged, then made his way towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water, satisfied by this death.


End file.
